


Fill That Void

by Natade13



Series: persona drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Second person POV, i feel like this is the wrong way to tag the characters that are, implied child neglect, sorry for the bad tagging, souji singlehandedly becomes every kids bro, technically here but not quite its just. souji thinking abt things with them i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: Watching all these kids struggle to be close to their parents, you couldn't help but be reminded of your own life.





	Fill That Void

**Author's Note:**

> one thing the game seems to imply, at least, in some spots is that souji's parents are fairly distant because of their work. it sure explains why souji acts so mature and responsible for everyday chores, and why they always get themself involved in these social links with questionable parent-child relationships that they help to improve.  
> (i think the manga might have more on this but ive never.. really read it so)

When you watched Shu interact with his mother, something in your heart twisted. It hurt, a little, watching something that so closely mirrored your own life but knowing that for all Shu's mother pushed and bragged, she truly cared about her son. 

You wondered - could your mom say the same?

When you saw little Yuu push away his stepmother, you sympathized with the small boy. While it was a different situation, you knew how it was to feel as though your parent didn't care about you. You kept a close eye on Yuu, and even closer one on Eri. Just in case.

Sometimes you wondered if she was really trying at all.

When you listened to Yukiko's shadow, you realized you understood her. While you didn't doubt that Yukiko's parents loved her and truly wanted what was best, you understood feeling that pressure to be who they want you to be because there wasn't room to be anyone else. 

You couldn't help but wonder. Did Yukiko feel the same way towards her parents as you did towards yours?

When you watched Nanako set down the phone with a dejected frown and unshed tears, you put on a smile and made plans. It ached, watching your little sis hurt because her father was too scared and too busy to be a real father, and you knew you'd do anything to help fill that void. 

You'd already grown up raising yourself. You wouldn't let Nanako, or any of the others, have to do the same.


End file.
